Rose With Thorns
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: A series of Katherine and Elijah drabbles. Kalijah.
1. Message Received

_Prompt: Elijah is at an important meeting, when his speech is suddenly interrupted by his new ringtone. And Katherine._

**Message Received**

Elijah stared at the twenty or so bored faces staring back at him, ever since Klaus had become the king of the quarter, Elijah had started having weekly meetings with the vampires to go over things that he disapproved off. These meetings were often lengthy and in many of the vampires' cases boring and useless.

But for Elijah it was a way to maintain control, not to mention that this meeting every week was the last thing on his list before he went home to his Katerina. Even though he spend the week at the compound with Klaus, he spended the weekends with Katerina.

His Katerina. The Katerina that Klaus despised and wanted dead. And even though Katherine knew this, she had agreed to have a secret relationship with Elijah and settle in a small town twenty miles in the outskirts of New Orleans. Elijah had been afraid that Klaus would start questioning him, but as always Klaus only cared about himself.

Elijah cleared his throat. "And so gentleman, we conclude-"his speech was interrupted when Miley Cyrus' Wreaking Ball song came bursting out of his cell phone. His new ringtone apparently.

Elijah grew annoyed, Katherine must have changed it, she loved fiddling with his phone, not to mention that she hated the assortments of classical music ringtones he had.

"Um, boss," Diego along with the other vampires couldn't stop laughing. "Your phone is ringing."

"Yes, Diego I can see that." Elijah said coldly as he looked down and saw that he had: One new picture message.

He clicked it open away from prying eyes and he could feel the blush coating his cheeks. Katherine had sent him a picture of herself. Which wouldn't have been all that bad, except that she was completely naked and only wearing one of his ties around her neck.

"Gentleman, please excuse me," Elijah said with cool superiority. "I need to make a quick call."

Once he was outside he phoned Katherine. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Did you like my early present?" Katherine smirked.

"Katerina, I've told you not to distract me when I'm having meetings," he paced around the hallway. "And you are quite distracting."

She rolled her eyes. "Just trying to show you what you're missing."

"I can remember perfectly," his lips curled. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to change my ringtone. I hate Miley Cyrus."

"Maybe you should punish me."

"Oh, believe me I will," Elijah said as he leaned back against the wall. "I will be home in fifteen minutes. No a minute more."

"Good," Katherine purred. "You know where to find me."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first drabble! I am taking requests, they can also be AU/AH requests just please no smut/sex scenes or other parings (Klaroline, Kennett, etc.) requests this is mainly Kalijah. Please send request through PM or review**

**Sweet Little Darling**


	2. Kiss Me

_Prompt: Even though Elijah is a 1000 years old he has never leaned Spanish. Katherine becomes his professor in the language of love._

**Kiss Me**

"What are we watching again?" Elijah frowned as he glanced at the TV in front of him in where two women were in the middle of a cat fight. The show wasn't in English, it was in Spanish. Elijah in his 1000 years knew all of the European languages, except Spanish. He didn't even know that Katherine knew Spanish.

"_Amor del Destino_, Love of Destiny," Katherine shrugged as she put down her ice cream. "Spanish soap opera."

"Since when do you watch soap operas?"

"Since when don't you know a language, Mr. High and Mighty?" Katherine teased. "And don't even try to pretend, I know you haven't understand a word."

"So I know all of the European languages except Spanish, so?" he said dryly.

Katherine looked at him curiously. "I could teach you, you know become your teacher."

Elijah pressed his hands on her waist. "Really, professor Piece?"

"Really," Katherine kissed his cheek. "First lesson-Besame."

"Besa-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kiss me." She gave him a small peck. She started unbuttoning his shirt. "Seduceme."

"Even I know that one," Elijah kissed her neck. "You want me to seduce you."

Katherine smirked. "Last one-te amo. I love you."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Te amo also, my sweet Katerina."


	3. Midnight Snack

_Prompt: AH. Katherine is pregnant which means that she has cravings. Even in the middle of the night. Thankfully, Elijah always comes to the rescue._

**Midnight Snack**

Tap. Tap. Elijah held in a groan when he felt his wife of one year who was currently four months pregnant shaking him awake for the third time in a row. He knew pregnancy was hard on her and that he had to be supportive, but did he have to lose sleep because of it?

It seemed that every night she had a new problem, she was cold, she was hot, and she couldn't sleep.

"Elijah, I'm hungry," Katherine pouted.

"Then go to the kitchen." He murmured.

A pause. "I was a chicken burrito with extra guacamole sauce."

Elijah glanced at the clock and practically shouted. "It's three am where the hell am I going to get you a burrito at three am?"

Katherine glanced at him sheepishly. "Julio's Mexican restaurant is open 24 hours." When she saw that Elijah wasn't budging she said. "Or we can stay here and talk-"

"I'm going." Elijah said as he sat up.

Apparently a lot of people including his pregnant wife wanted food at three in the morning, it took him almost half an hour to place and receive his order as he made his way sleepily to his apartment with Katherine's precious burrito.

"Katherine, here's-"he stopped short when he saw Katherine deeply asleep on the kitchen table. "Food." He placed the now cold burrito on the table and picked up Katherine. "Only five more months, you can do it, Mikaelson."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of you prompts, I promise to write them as soon as I can! Hope you're enjoying the drabbles!**


	4. Sunny Proposition

_Prompt: Katherine and Elijah go on vacation. Katherine convinces Elijah to try something new._

**Sunny Proposition**

"Come on," Katherine rolled her eyes as she tugged on Elijah's wrist as they walked through the soft sand from the Bahamas. It had been hard enough to convince Elijah to take a vacation, let alone leave the hotel room. "You don't look bad, half of the guys here wish they could be as sexy as you!"

"Katerina," Elijah snapped, blushing. "Lower your voice."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, it's true." She had to basically wrestled Elijah down to convinced him to wear a pair of swim trunks otherwise he would have showed up in the middle of the Bahamas in a three piece suit with matching shoes.

He was a little pale, but honestly he looked better than half of the guys here. Katherine knew that he would rather be sipping wine in Paris right now, but Katherine loved the beach.

"Where are we going?" he asked tiredly.

"To go swim with dolphins." Katherine said calmly and when she saw Elijah's bewildered expression she elaborated. "They have this pool where guests can swim with dolphins-"

"I'm not swimming with a dolphin!" he snapped.

"Yes you are." Katherine said calmly as she led him towards a pool where trainers were teaching the other guest how to playfully interact with the dolphins. "Leave now." Katherine said compelling the few guests leaving them only with the instructor.

Elijah glared at her. "Katerina, I am not getting in that germ, infested pool-"

"Elijah," she pouted and blinked easily. "For me? Please, just five minutes."

After a while Elijah softened. "All right, but just five minutes."

Katherine smiled a winning smile as she led him towards the pool.

"Go slow, be gentle," the instructor said. "Or you will scare her away, this is out most friendly dolphin-her name is Fifi."

"Hello, Fifi," Katherine cooed, she may despised humans and vampires, but she was actually a big softie when it came to animals. She touched her head softly. "Oh, come on Elijah she won't bite, she's such a sweetheart!"

After a while Elijah swam towards her and began petting her, he began to relax.

"See," Katherine said. "You're doing it."

"Yeah," Elijah said as the dolphin let out a happy squeak. "Perhaps you were right."

"Oh, darling I'm always right."


	5. Three Equals Trouble

_Prompt: Caroline and Elijah have formed a unique friendship which makes Katherine jealous._

**Three Equals Trouble**

Katherine could hear the laughs echoing in the Mikaelson's living room and she couldn't help but feel irritated when she saw that Elijah and Caroline were laughing again. Katherine and Caroline had developed a weird sort of friendship through the years, so often the blond visited her, but she had been surprise when Caroline and Elijah actually bonded and found things in common with each other.

Caroline was Barbie and Elijah was a brunette and a very stiff Ken.

Katherine knew it was stupid feeling jealous, but she couldn't help but see that when Elijah was with Caroline he was much more relaxed and he even made jokes, something that he rarely did with Katherine.

"-Rebekah spilled wine all over him, not that he didn't deserve it." Elijah finished whatever story he had said, smirking.

Caroline laughed. "No way, that sounds like Rebekah."

"What sounds like Rebekah?" Katherine blurted out. Neither Caroline nor Elijah offered a response. "Never mind, it's not like I wanted to know."

"You better go talk to her," Caroline told Elijah. "Before she comes to rip my hair out in the middle of the night."

Elijah nodded as he followed Katherine up to their room. Katherine didn't even bother to turn around. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with Caroline telling funny stories, and you know leaving me out of the fun?"

Elijah looked confused as he wrapped his arms around her. "What are you talking about?"

Katherine pulled away. "You know, ever since she came you two have been all giggly and exchanging funny stories." She bit her lip, hating herself for sounding so insecure. "You never share funny stories with me."

"They are mostly about my family," Elijah tugged on a curl. "And you kind of hate them."

"True." Katherine sniffed. "But you could provide me with some information so I can use to blackmail Klaus."

"All right," Elijah chuckled. "I'll share some funny stories with you, you don't need to be jealous of Caroline."

Katherine blushed. "Oh, please I'm not jealous of-of-"

"A beautiful, slightly control freak blond?" Caroline said smirking as she looked at them. "Don't worry, Elijah is cute but I wouldn't dream of stealing him away from you, Pierce."

"You better not." Katherine grumbled. "Or you're going to wake up one morning completely hairless."


	6. Thief

_Prompt: AH. Detective Elijah Mikaelson is trying to catch the "fashionista" thief, Katherine Pierce._

**Thief**

Detective of the Mystic Falls Police Department, Elijah Mikaelson had never been stumped on a case for so long. It was rare, Elijah was smart, driven and he could usually put the pieces of a puzzle faster than you could blink, but this was agonizing difficult even for him.

For weeks, he had been forced to investigate a petty thief and try to catch her in the act, something that the police still hadn't managed to do. Well, maybe "petty" wasn't the right word, the thief that he was tracing was nicknamed "fashionista" because she didn't harm people or threaten them, she just very craftily managed to rob a few pieces of jewelry and thousand dollars' worth of designer clothes.

How did she even manage it?

Elijah was just filing another disappointing report when he felt something being dropped on his lap. He frowned when he saw it, a ruby necklace. Expensive, by the looks of it. Where had it come from?

He looked up and saw a girl, no older than twenty sitting on the hood of his car. She was chewing gum and looking at him with mild interested. Elijah had to admit that she was very beautiful with chocolate curls and a mischievous look on her face.

Elijah stepped out of the car looking confused. "Can I help you?"

"What kind of detective are you?" She said. "I thought it was your job to catch the thieves. Not the other way around and here I am practically giving myself to you."

Elijah blinked once. Was this woman toying with him? "Who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce," she smiled. "But please call me, Katherine. Though the media has a cute nickname for me, fashion something-"

"You're the thief," Elijah looked puzzled. "The one that-"

"Has been stealing a few things here and there." Katherine confirmed. "You guys are so picky, consider that necklace a parting gift and FYI, it's worth at least a few thousands. Toddles."

"Wait," Elijah grasped her wrist tightly. "How can you act so calmly? You stole things, it's a crime Miss Pierce and you can't simply say sorry with a necklace."

Katherine blinked innocently like a baby deer. "Are you going to arrest me, officer?"

The wide brown eyes set him off, Katherine at this moment looked so innocent and sweet, that it was hard picturing her as a thief. "I-um-"

Her pink lips pulled into a smirk. "I knew you couldn't do it, that was something I noticed about you, Mr. Mikaelson, and you're too nice." She started walking again. "See you around, officer."


	7. Positive

_Prompt: AH. Katherine is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Elijah._

**Positive**

Crap, crap this was not happening to her. Not now. Katherine and Elijah had only gotten married six months ago, she couldn't be pregnant already. How was that even possible? Oh, yes the constant sex.

Still, how was Katherine supposed to say this to Elijah, she wasn't even sure that he even wanted to have kids. They had never talked about it.

She heard the door open. "Honey, I'm home." Katherine quickly hid the pregnancy stick that told her that she was pregnant in the open drawer and closed it shut.

"In here." Katherine said in a squeaky voice.

Elijah entered the room and frowned. "Are you ok? You look kind of . . . jumpy."

"I'm fine." Katherine said annoyed, never leaving the drawer.

"Katherine, what are you hiding? Let me see."

"No, don't open it-"

Elijah ignored her as he opened the drawer and pulled out the pregnancy stick, but didn't say anything.

"You weren't supposed to see it." She said weakly. "Please say anything."

"You're pregnant?" Elijah turned around. "How long have you've known?"

"Only for a few minutes, literally the minute you walked in the door." Katherine bit her lip. "Are you upset-"

Katherine didn't even get to finish her sentence because at that moment, Elijah wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Upset, I'm thrilled." He stopped short. "Are you-"

Katherine gave him a rare, shy smile as she kissed him. "We're going to have a baby."


	8. Worry

_Prompt: Katherine goes "missing" for a few hours which causes Elijah to worry._

**Worry**

Where was she? Elijah paced around the room of the lavish hotel room, Katherine and Elijah had been staying at for the past few days when Elijah could finally leave Klaus' side. Katherine had gone shopping and promised to be back soon, but it had been hours and she still hadn't returned.

Elijah felt himself grow worried, Klaus was only a few hours away, what if something happened to her? What if Klaus found her, what if, oh god with his luck Katherine was probably dead by now.

The door clicked open and Elijah almost fainted in relief when he saw Katherine coming in, her arms loaded with shopping bags. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Katherine pushed back a curl. "They had an amazing shoe department, chill."

Elijah still had that hurt-puppy look. "You could have called me."

Katherine put down her shopping bags and smirked as she patted his cheek. "Aw, were you worried about me?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe I can make it up to you for worrying you so much."


	9. I'm Here

_Prompt: Katherine has a nightmare about losing Elijah._

**I'm Here**

Katherine tossed and turned even though getting some sleep was impossible. It didn't matter that Elijah was sleeping right beside her, she still had the same nightmare every night. She and Elijah finally happy together, Klaus finding out and becoming furious. Klaus tearing Elijah's heart right out of his chest while Katherine tearfully watch.

"No," she whispered. "Please, no."

"Katerina, Katerina," Elijah was shaking her awake. "Katerina, darling please wake up."

"Elijah," Katherine squeaked, it took her a moment to realize that she was huddled in Elijah's arms, trembling and there were a few tears falling down her face. The nightmare had been worse than before.

"You're ok, you're ok." Elijah said rocking her forward. "Was it a bad dream?"

"Yes," Katherine admitted. "Klaus killed you . . . you were dead . . . Elijah we can't be together, otherwise-"

"Katerina," Elijah said firmly as he wiped a stray tear. "I can handle Klaus by myself, don't worry sweetheart . . . now don't cry."

Katherine nodded as she bit her lip. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"You need sleep." Elijah pulled her back as Katherine laid huddled between his arms. Elijah kissed her forehead. "Sleep, sweet Katerina. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you."


End file.
